A database (or a “DB” for short) is a computerized tool for storing digital data in an orderly manner. A database is often physically stored in a memory which allows direct access to data, such as a magnetic hard drive or a flash memory device. Access to the data is usually performed using designated software often referred to as a “database management system” (DBMS), commonly coupled to the database itself and, therefore, sometimes considered as a part of the term “database”.
Databases may be used by a user directly, but are often accessed through a software intermediary (or a “middleware”), which is sometimes referred to as an application server. An application server commonly includes a user interface coupled to a software engine to handle the application server's business logic and functional characteristics. An application server also usually includes means for interfacing with a database which stores its pertinent data.
Applicant's U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0204342 and PCT Published Patent Application WO2007/096890 disclose a database intrusion detection sensor. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0234926 to Warner discloses a method to support authentication and authorization of a web application user to a database, management system in web server based data-driven applications.